Le Goût de la Cendre
by MG.456
Summary: Une vie trop parfaite, trop rangée... Trop c'est trop! Hermione Granger accepte donc cette fameuse mission interne de son département en Amérique du Sud. A ses cotés, Charlie Weasley, draconologiste de son état, au caractère bien décidée. Leur mission ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'ils auront au bout des lèvres, le goût de la cendre...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Bonjour, bonjour ! Il s'agit ici de ma toute première fiction sur ce site, un ship Charmione pas assez représenté a mon goût ! De l'amour, de l'aventure et du citron vous attendent!  
__Cette fiction n'a pas de Beta, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe qui restent malgré ma vigilance veuillez-m'en excusez.  
__Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, il s'agit de l'entière exclusivité de J.  
__Bonne lecture  
_

_Novembre 2005_

Hermione n'avait pas hésité.

Pas une seule seconde.

Quand son supérieur lui avait proposé la charge de cette étude sur les propriétés des écailles de dragons et son usage en médicologie en Amérique du Sud, elle s'était précipitée sur le dossier.  
C'était l'occasion pour elle de quitter l'étouffante ambiance de son quotidien pour un temps.  
Cet appartement trop petit, ses amis trop envahissant, son petit ami trop prévisible.

À bientôt 26 ans, Hermione Jean Granger en voulait plus de cette petite vie bien rangée qu'elle s'était elle-même acharnée à construire.

Au lendemain de la guerre, tous n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : de la normalité.  
Donc oui, à 19 ans, elle s'était mis en couple, dans un appartement gracieusement offert par l'état pour service rendu, avec une formation réputée dans le service de potion très en vue à Ste Mangouste, une biographie en cours d'écriture par un imminent reporter du Daily Prophet et une vie qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait toujours espérée.

Mais voilà, presque sept après, elle en avait assez.  
Sa génération avait grandi beaucoup trop vite, incapable de profiter de sa jeunesse volée par des sorciers trop ambitieux.

_Mione_

Elle voulait sortir, faire la fête, arracher de sa peau cette image trop parfaite qu'elle ne supportait plus.  
Elle l'avait signé, le contrat.

Elle s'était même empressé de le signer dès qu'il eut touché son petit bureau au sein du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magique

_Mione_

Et pendant qu'elle vidait son armoire dans son sac à dos, une véritable tempête se jouait dans sa tête.  
Son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, presque incapable de saisir ce que lui disait Ron.

-HERMIONE!

Le cri résonna dans un écho insupportable.

Hermione prit enfin conscience de l'homme dans son dos et se retourna vers lui, presque échevelée.

Il était contre le chambranle de la porte, le regard triste

-Mione, implora t il doucement, observant l'état de la jeune femme.

S'il ne la connaissait pas assez bien, il aurait pu penser qu'elle venait de s'envoyer en l'air : les yeux dilatés, les cheveux en batailles, les joues rouges d'excitation.

Elle était un appel au sexe.

Il aurait voulu la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Mais non.

Hermione Granger ne voulait pas être plaquée contre un mur et être embrassée sauvagement.

Ou en tout cas, pas par lui.

Plus par lui

Non, Hermione Granger était en train de le plaquer lui, Ronald Weasley, mais pas contre un mur.  
De plaquer sa vie londonienne tout en enfournant une parka chaude dans son sac à dos.

Il cherchait désespérément son regard, essayant de s'y accrocher au moins une dernière fois.

L'empêcher de partir, la garder jalousement auprès de lui, comme ils avaient si bien fait ses dernières années.

Mais il savait, à la seconde où elle était rentré, les yeux pétillants de nouveauté.

Une lueur qu'il ne lui avait plus connu depuis….depuis le début de la guerre même.

Il avait revu l'adolescente pour qui son cœur avant flanché plus de dix ans auparavant.

Et juste ce regard, cet éclat mystérieux qui avait balayé le salon, lui, la vaisselle encore sale dans l'évier, il su qu'elle était en train de tirer un trait sur ce présent trop encombrant.

Elle posa tendrement sa main chaude contre sa joue râpeuse, ses yeux insupportables de tendresse trop fraternelle lui caressait le visage dans un dernier élan d'affection  
-Je….Je suis désolée Ron.

C'est tout ce qu'elle s'était sentit obligée de dire, alors même qu'elle ne le pensait pas une seconde.

Il n'y eut aucun cri, aucune larme.  
Juste de la résignation de la part de Ron

De l'excitation à peine couverte de la part d'Hermione

Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, enfila son sac, passant doucement devant son amant, embrassa sa joue une dernière fois, et s'engouffra dans la cheminée, bientôt vite engloutie par les flammes vertes

-Ministère de la Magie, Londres


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Tout d'abord, je voulais absolument vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait a cette fiction.  
__J'ai commenceé à l'écrire en février dernier, après des années sans avoir pianoté sur mon clavier d'ordinateur. Elle est presque achevée, et ne devrait pas dépasser la douzaine de chapitres.  
J'essayerai d'être au rendez-vous toutes les semaines pour vous publier les nouveaux chapitres !  
__En espérant que ceux-ci correspondront a vos attentes !_

_Encore une fois, cette histoire ne bénéficie pas de Beta, des fautes peuvent êtres présentes._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Janvier 2006_

Charlie resserra le col de son manteau.

Il venait à peine de poser un pied sur le sol argentin que le froid mordant lui brûlait la peau.

Le portoloin venait de le déposer à Ushuaïa, plus de dix heures après avoir quitté la Roumanie.

Des cernes bleutées encerclaient ses yeux, une barbe naissante lui grattait les joues et une envie de caféine lui titillait sérieusement les narines.

Il voulait juste récupérer son contact, transplaner jusqu'à la réserve et dormir.

-Voilà donc le fameux Charlie Weasley !

L'homme se tourna vers la voix, féminine et sourit franchement, soulagé de l'apercevoir.  
Hermione Granger se dirigeait vers lui, deux gobelets en plastique fumants dans les mains, les yeux pétillant.

-Et voilà donc la très célèbre Hermione Granger, la taquina t'il en l'enlaçant.

Son rire résonna dans sa poitrine et fit bouger ses boucles brunes, chatouillant son menton en soulevant une odeur de fleurs fraîches coupées et de café chaud

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu incarnes la perfection à toi toute seule, grogna t il tout en attrapant le café qu'elle lui fourrait sous le nez.

La jeune femme rigola franchement, un nuage de vapeur sortant de sa bouche dans la froideur de janvier.

-J'aurai dû en ramener un litre entier alors ! Allez, viens, on a un dernier transplanage à faire et on sera arrivé

Lui emboîtant le pas, Charlie ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la frêle silhouette de la jeune femme.  
Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de six ans, bien qu'ils aient communiqué durant ces deux derniers mois par cheminette. Mais la cheminette ne lui avait pas renvoyé ce regard ardent et ce teint lumineux.

Ginny avait beau dire, la jeune femme en face de lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la fonctionnaire triste et terne qu'on lui avait décrite

La jeune fille tremblante et courageuse qu'il avait connue a la fin de la guerre était encore bien la, mais elle semblait plus libre, plus passionnée, plus vivante.

Plus femme.

Il avait été surpris, même flattée qu'elle pense à lui pour ce projet.

Son étude l'avait conduite à l'extrême sud de l'argentine, au sein d'une réserve naturelle ou un groupe de Dent de Vipère péruvien s'était installé.

Le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques avait confié à la jeune femme l'étude et l'observation de ce groupe particulier, établi dans une région beaucoup plus austral que leur latitude habituelle.

Leur physionomie s'était donc habitué et avait muté en conséquence afin de s'adapter au climat froid et aride de la zone.

Ste Mangouste s'intéressait de près au résultat des recherches.  
Ce cas unique pouvait déboucher sur de nouvelles découvertes concernant l'acclimatation en milieux hostiles, un sujet touchant de près plusieurs départements du ministère anglais.

Un dossier que Charlie n'aurait en rien voulu manquer.

Hermione resserra sa prise sur son gobelet en carton, réchauffant ses jointures blanches contre la chaleur bienvenue entre ses mains.

Charlie la dépassait de deux têtes.  
Elle avait un souvenir un peu flou de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Probablement après l'enterrement de Fred. Une période que son cerveau s'était empressé d'occulter le plus vite possible.  
Elle avait oublié à quel point la présence de Charlie était chaleureuse.  
Elle en aurait pleuré lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé sur les quais du portoloin.

La dernière fois, il se tenait voûté, les yeux perdus et noyés, ses larges épaules tremblantes de désespoir alors qu'il venait de mettre en terre un de ses petits frères.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras avant d'embrasser sa mère et de partir du Terrier pour ne plus y retourner.

L'avoir à ses côtés maintenant faisait rejaillir des souvenirs douloureux, mais son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur.

Ils avaient passé deux mois à parler à travers la cheminette, du projet, de ses futures responsabilités sur le camp, de la composition des équipes sur place.

À plaisanter par cheminée interposée

Et même a l'autre bout du monde, Hermione pouvait presque ressentir la présence chaleureuse du dragonnier.

Étourdis par le froid glacial, ils s'étaient dirigés tout naturellement vers les cercles de transplanage. Hermione lui agrippa fermement le bras et Charlie senti cette sensation désagréable d'un crochet lui agripper le nombril.  
La seconde d'après, ils étaient dans une plaine glacée, jonchée d'arbre mort

-Bienvenue à Karukinka, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Il avait été abasourdi.  
En à peine deux mois, la jeune femme avait abattu une quantité de travail colossale.  
Choisir les profils des équipes, s'occuper des papiers administratifs pour l'installation du campement, les différents permis pour l'utilisation de la magie sur créatures vivantes, allant même à trouver le terrain adéquat en étudiant avec précision le comportement de la colonie de Dents de Vipère.

Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.  
En marchant le long des différents baraquement en bois, Charlie scrutait les différents visages avec lesquels il serait amené à travailler les prochains mois. Certains qu'il connaissait déjà, d'autres qu'il avait vaguement aperçus lors de congres de draconologiste.

Chacun levait vers eux des sourires francs et amicaux.

Hermione semblait aussi à l'aise dans le froid glacial chilien que sur les bancs poussiéreux de Poudlard.  
Elle faisait des commentaires sur l'un ou l'autre tout en le guidant.

Lui avait travaillé sur l'installation d'une colonie de Boutefeux Chinois en Mongolie, celui-là développait un sérum de régénération cellulaire à base d'écaille de dragon, très utile pour la section grands brûlés de Ste Mangouste. Lui était juste un contact à avoir au cas ou, l'oncle ou le père(Charlie avait déjà oublié), travaillait à la section des finances au Ministère de la Magie.

La brune l'avait installé dans une cabane en bois, pas très loin de la sienne avait-elle précisé.  
Une petite cuisine, un canapé qui avait déjà bien vécu, une table en bois et un lit.  
-Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais il faudra s'en contenter, ajouta la brune.

Accoudée a la table, des boucles s'échappaient de son chignon pour chatouiller ses joues rosées par le froid.  
-Aucun problème, j'ai presque l'habitude, répondit-il en souriant largement.  
En se redressant pour s'approcher de lui, elle lâcha un petit rire : dans une de ses lettres, il lui avait relaté sa mission canadienne, trois mois sous une tente fragile, aucune toilettes, aucune douche, la pire de ces missions

-Je vais te laisser tu as l'air de mourir de fatigue, je te veux en forme pour demain !  
Elle pointait ses cernes de son doigts fins, presque accusateur. En se retournant vers la sortie, le roux put observer sa démarche sautillante, son gros pull qui tombait lourdement sur ses hanches.  
-Et n'oublie pas, demain, je te montre la colonie.  
Il rigola franchement à son sourire mutin.

Décidément, Hermione Granger n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs années auparavant.

Et il espérait, en se glissant sous les draps froids de son lit, que leur collaboration se passe dans le meilleur des cas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Bonjour ! Après une petite semaine d'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre .  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !  
Pour les intéressés du genre, cette semaine j'ai aussi sorti un One-shot Draymione que vous pouvez aller lire sur mon profil !  
__Bonne journée et a la semaine prochaine !_

_Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de Beta, les fautes d'orthographes peuvent être présentes malgré ma vigilance..._

_Février 2006_

Hermione réprima une grimace de douleur en touchant la brûlure fraîche sur son avant-bras.  
Un jeune mâle s'était aventuré le matin même dans la base d'observation, pourtant située à plusieurs kilomètres du nid central.  
Et il y avait fait des dégâts.  
Beaucoup de dégâts.  
La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la silhouette allongée dans le lit voisin.  
L'infirmerie était bondée, remplis de corps mutilés et de cris rauques.  
Des brûlures, des morsures, et même des membres manquants.  
Le soigneur en chef ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son assistante courait dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de potions calmante, de bandages propres et d'onguent en tout genre.

Elle vit Charlie entrer dans le petit baraquement, de la suie sur le visage, des éclaboussures de sang séché sur les bras…  
Il balaya les blessés du regard avant d'accrocher son regard bleu électrique sur ses prunelles marron et de s'avancer déterminé vers elle.  
À mesure qu'il s'avançait, les talons claquant furieusement sur la terre battue Hermione se ratatinait, peu fière, fuyant comme elle pouvait cette colère monstre qui allait lui déferler dessus.  
-Je peux savoir c'était quoi ça, tempêta t il sous les chuchotements désapprobateurs des soigneurs

-Charlie, écoute, c'était une erreur, commença t elle, gênée d'être ainsi réprimandée

-Une putain de stupide erreur ouais !

On y était, il perdait son calme.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son self-control a ce point la. Une fois lorsqu'un stagiaire s'était approché d'un peu trop près d'une des bêtes, et encore, l'histoire c'était bien fini.

Mais là, cette colère était légitime et tourner contre elle toute entière. La surplombant de plusieurs têtes, la consumant désagréablement.

Elle se sentait comme une enfant grondée.  
Devant les trois quarts de son équipe.

C'était non.

La brune se redressa sur ses jambes, le bras en écharpe, faisant face du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la haute stature du roux, levant un index vengeur sur la poitrine de l'homme  
-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton Weasley, je te ferais savoir que c'est MOI ta supérieure sur ce camp. Si tu veux hurler, soit fait le, mais va dans la plaine pour ça. Si en revanche tu veux discuter franchement et calmement, présente-toi dans mon bureau, ce sera plus simple, gronda t elle sourdement

Cet abruti restait sous ces ordres, en aucun cas il n'avait à lui faire la morale ainsi devant toute l'équipe.

Charlie serra la mâchoire.  
Cette petite conne avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus comme ça. Même s'il était furieux contre elle

-18h, ton baraquement, ce soir. Et ne t'attend pas à boire le thé tranquillement Granger….

Il tourna les talons et sortit, furieux de l'infirmerie sous les soupirs soulagés des soigneurs.

Les grands brûlés suffisait, pas la peine de rajouter deux imbéciles trop orgueilleux.

Elle avait eu tort, et elle le savait.  
Cette "putain de stupide erreur" comme l'avait qualifié Charlie pouvait lui coûter son poste.

Son équipe de jour avait trouvé un nid, qu'ils avaient pensé abandonner dans un premier temps.  
Dans son empressement, et pour la sauvegarde des petits à naitre, elle avait ordonné de prendre les œufs qui restait.

Une putain de stupide erreur.

Le nid n'était pas abandonné, il appartenait à un jeune couple qui venait d'avoir leur toute première couvée.  
Il n'avait fallu au mâle que de suivre l'odeur forte des humains jusqu'au camp et de tout brûler dans sa fureur.

Le mâle avait été tué, les œufs détruit, et Charlie Weasley était présentement en train d'essayer de réparer sa "putain de stupide erreur"

Enfin, il était présentement en train de la fusiller du regard, derrière le fauteuil de son bureau, ses jointures blanches agrippées au dossier en cuir

-Je ne suis pas en colère Granger, je suis furieux ! Toi, entre toute, qui décide de ça toute seule, sans demander l'avis de professionnels, qui manque de faire tuer la moitié de l'équipe, et qui ose me convoquer comme si j'étais le responsable de cette foutue situation !

Elle serra ses doigts sur sa plume, s'arrêta d'écrire la missive qu'elle comptait envoyer au département de régulation.

-Et toi qui ose me traiter comme une gamine devant l'ensemble de mes équipes, on en parle Weasley ? Tu me dois le respect sur ce camp !

Elle était debout, face à lui, se retenant de lui balancer son pot d'encre en pleine figure

Il l'impressionnait.

Charlie dégageait cette énergie puissante, semblable à un feudeymon, capable de tout brûler autour de lui

Il la dardait de son regard électrique, comme s'il voulait la faire fondre devant lui.

Et en effet, elle aurait voulu se transformer en flaque d'eau pour éviter les éclairs bleus qui lui jetait.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir proposé le poste de coordinateur. De tous les draconologiste, c'était celui qui avait la meilleure réputation. Mais celui aussi qui avait le plus foutu caractère.

Il savait gérer ses équipes, ne comptait pas ses heures, et elle lui aurait, avait, confié sa propre vie.

Elle avait beau être sa supérieure hiérarchique dans le campement, actuellement elle n'en menait pas large.

-Je ferais une réunion d'équipe pour parler de la situation, et présenter mes excuses, ajouta t elle en se rasseyant dans son siège.

Un grognement lui répondit. Il ressemblait à ses dragons, indomptable et dangereux.

Son regard bleu se posa sur le bandage frais à son avant-bras, et il soupira bruyamment, s'affaissa sur son fauteuil, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Putain Hermione…. Des excuses public ne vont rien régler, on a des blessés grave sur le dos, le département va être obligé de faire une enquête interne, ils vont te fumer….

La jeune femme se sentit vaciller, elle savait tout ça.

Elle avait elle-même été inspectrice de situation encore plus délicate, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être destitué de ce poste. Elle ne l'accepterait pas.

Tout à coup, le poids des responsabilités lui pesait énormément.

Elle se serait roulé en boule, a pleuré à chaude larme de désespoir si elle avait pu.

Elle voulait se laisser aller contre lui, retrouver le confident qu'elle avait trouvé ses derniers mois.

-... Je suis perdu Charlie...

Ce minuscule murmure suffit à Charlie pour relever la tête et observer la brunette en face de lui.

Les yeux brillant, l'air perdu.  
Il avait en face de lui l'enfant qu'il avait vu sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard. Et il ne le supportait pas.

La dispute était finie.

En face de lui, son amie demandait son aide, pas son patron.

Il se leva, contourna le bureau, se pencha et entoura la frêle silhouette de ses grands bras.

Elle semblait sur le point de craquer.

-On va trouver une solution, murmura t il dans ses cheveux


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Bonjour vous. Ça fait un bail, non ?  
Tout d'abord, bonne année !  
__Désolée pour cette attente, la fin de l'année 2019 a été extrêmement cruelle à mon égard et cette fiction est passé à la trappe quelque temps. J'espère à présent pouvoir la finir tranquillement.  
Je voudrais remercier toutes les nouvelles personnes qui se sont abonné, qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est vraiment très chouette !  
Pour ce chapitre, on va commencer à avoir chaud...  
__Le prochain arrive trèèèèès rapidement aussi !  
__Bonne lecture_

_Mai 2006_

La saison des amours avait commencé.

Toute la base était sur les nerfs : les bêtes étaient irritées, irritables, et en l'occurrence, peu approchables

L'inspection interne avait abouti sur une suspension d'un mois à l'encontre d'Hermione, et un avertissement pour Charlie.

Le mois de mars avait été compliqué pour l'un comme pour l'autre : Hermione avait été privée de ses fonctions, relogée pendant la durée de sa sanction dans un hôtel minable à Ushuaïa, interdite d'approcher la réserve.

Elle se contentait de tourner en rond dans la minuscule chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, écrasant avec colère les cafards un peu trop amicaux, grognant de rage contre ses livres qui n'arrivait plus à tromper son ennui

Pour Charlie, la charge de travail avait été doublée, en plus de gérer ses équipes sur le terrain, il devait aussi s'occuper du travail administratif dont Hermione avait la charge habituellement, tout en étant surveillé de près par l'inspecteur du département de régulation.

Tout deux n'avait qu'une hâte, que les samedis soirs arrivent le plus vite possible.

Ces soirs où Charlie s'empressait de transplaner vers la capitale pour retrouver Hermione.

Ils avaient instauré cette routine pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas perdue a son retour. Charlie lui faisait un rapport complet de la semaine, entre les bourdes des stagiaires qui la faisait éclater de rire, et la surveillance quasi constante de l'inspecteur, qui la faisait gronder

Et puis, ils passaient le reste de la nuit a parlé. 

Lui, racontant sa dépression post guerre, ses tentatives pour en finir, sous le regard compréhensif de la jeune femme.

Il s'était laissé allé dans ses bras, la tête sur ses genoux, dans le minuscule canapé-lit qui décorait la petite chambre d'hôtel.

Et sous ses caresses dans ses cheveux, il lui avait tout dit, de son départ du Terrier, à l'ignorance des lettres désespéré de sa mère, allant même jusqu'à brûler la seule photo de famille qu'il possédait, les yeux rieurs de Fred lui transperçait la poitrine.

Elle, lui avait raconté sa vie trop grise londonienne, sa relation avec Ron, son burn out, ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de dix ans et qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais. 

À ce moment-là il avait senti des larmes tomber sur son front, il s'était rassi pour prendre délicatement ses joues entre ses mains et connecter leur deux fronts.

Hermione s'était accroché a lui comme une bouée a la mer, pleurant de tout son saoul, lui décrivant les sentiments qui lui déchirait le cœur, lui trempant le tee shirt de larmes pendant qu'il écoutait patiemment, lui caressant le visage, le dos, embrassant ses cheveux.

Ils avaient dormi ensemble ce soir-là lui était beaucoup trop saoul pour transplaner sans se désartibuler.

Ils s'étaient serrés dans le petit lit inconfortable et avaient dormi jusqu'à tard le lendemain, la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse.

Ils en avaient rigolé devant leur café et n'en avait plus parlé. 

Le retour de la jeune femme en avril avait donc été un soulagement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ainsi que pour les équipes sur place. Charlie était moins a cran, moins enclin a leur hurler dessus à la moindre incartade.

Ils avaient repris leurs marques peu à peu, se retrouvant pour boire un verre dans le baraquement de la jeune femme en fin de semaine, une habitude qu'ils avaient gardé et qu'ils les rassuraient.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient revivre cet affreux mois de mars

Chaque samedi soir, assis autour du poêle dans le bureau d'Hermione, seulement éclairés par les flammes, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

Charlie s'était surpris a la trouver jolie, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, affalée dans son fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Non, pas jolie.

Sexy.

Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été sa patronne, peut être que si elle n'était pas l'ex de son petit frère, et peut être même avec un ou deux verres en plus, il se serait surpris a l'avoir dans ses bras, à lui embrasser le cou, les seins, se repaître de l'odeur de son sexe.

Il frissonnait en imaginant la sensation de ses cuisses tendres contre ses joues.

Peut-être qu'elle lui rendrait la pareille…

Il grogna à la simple pensée de sa bouche sur lui.

-Charlie ?

Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle lui montrait la bouteille de whisky, comme pour lui proposer un autre verre, qu'il refusa en se levant péniblement de son fauteuil sous l'œil amusé de la brunette.

-Je vais y aller, trop bu, grommela t'il.

Elle s'était levée pour l'aider à se tenir debout.

Il frissonna sous la caresse de ses doigts frais sur ses bras.

Beaucoup trop bu.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille, se penchant vers son visage, s'arrêtant à quelque centimètres de ses lèvres.

Une odeur d'alcool, de menthe fraîche et de fumée. 

Hermione sentit une douce chaleur lui réchauffer l'estomac. Rien à voir avec le whisky qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter un peu avant...

La chaleur des mains de Charlie était partout sur elle. Elle regardait avec avidité cette bouche pulpeuse en face d'elle, rêvant de croquer dedans comme dans un fruit trop mûr.

Une humidité bien trop connue entre ses jambes se réveillait.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu… 

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise lorsqu'il se pencha finalement vers son oreille

Son souffle chaud contre son cou lui arracha un gémissement à peine perceptible

-Bonne nuit Hermione…

Il la lâcha à contre cœur avant de sortir du baraquement

-On se voit demain pour la mission d'observation, murmura t elle

Il lui sourit doucement et referma la porte derrière lui.

Cette nuit-là lorsque Hermione effleura son sexe de ses doigts, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer d'autre doigts, plus puissant, plus fort.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteur:  
Chose promise, chose dûe!  
__Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que la normale et un zeste de piquant à l'interieur...  
C'est mon petit cadeau de 2020.  
Bonne lecture ;)_

_Juin 2006_

Lorsque les pontes se multiplièrent dans la colonie, Charlie n'eut qu'une hâte : examiner les coquilles et leur densité, signe de la bonne santé des individus.

Il s'était levé aux aurores pour pouvoir en parler à sa supérieure, et marchait d'un pas sûr vers le baraquement d'Hermione, déterminée à avoir son accord pour monter une équipe sur le terrain.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette fameuse soirée, la fois où il avait failli l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ils avaient trop bu, c'en était presque futile.

Trop jeune pour lui.

L'ex de son petit frère, putain ! 

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer.

Il savait qu'Hermione se réveillait tôt, ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois des tours de garde ensemble avant même que les autres équipes ne soient levées.

Charlie s'engouffra dans la chaleur bienveillante de la cabane avant de se figer sur place. 

Hermione l'observait, pétrifiée sur place, les cheveux détendus par l'eau, une serviette éponge à la taille qui laissait entre apercevoir ses cuisses galbées, les bras levés tenant ses épaisses boucles brunes sur sa tête.  
Ses seins tendus, nus, ronds comme deux fruits gorgés semblait le narguer, appelait sa bouche.

Elle venait apparemment de prendre sa douche et ne l'attendait absolument pas.

L'idée de se précipiter vers elle, la porter jusqu'au bureau et la faire sienne lui traversa l'esprit le temps d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se détourne vers la porte précipitamment après un temps qui lui sembla soit extrêmement long ou alors incroyablement court

-Désolé, grommela t il en sortant hâtivement.

La porte claqua, faisant sursauter la brune, encore sous le choc.  
Elle sentit le rouge lui manger violemment les joues et la poitrine, une bouffée de chaleur lui mangeait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses et lui serrait le ventre.

Merde.

Tremblante, elle enfila à la hâte un jean et un sweat avant de sortir dans le froid mordant matinal.  
Charlie attendait sur la terrasse de bois, debout, dans le froid du matin, le visage écarlate.

-Charlie...je...euh…., commença t'elle peu confiante  
-Je...hem, j'ai besoin que tu signes ça pour cette après midi, je repasserai tout à l'heure, dit il, évitant son regard le plus possible et tendant à la jeune femme un papier officiel qu'elle s'empressa de prendre avant de le voir disparaître dans la brume. 

Elle ne le revit pas dans l'après-midi, il avait préféré envoyer son stagiaire à la place.

Il s'était empressé de monter son équipe et de partir le lendemain sans même lui dire au revoir.

Hermione en avait explosé son encrier sur le mur

Elle apprit son retour deux semaines plus tard par un des soigneurs de l'équipe qui était venu demander une permission.

Il n'avait même pas été foutu de se présenter à son bureau.

Putain de Weasley borné !

Et c'était folle de rage qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cabane de son subordonné, bien décidé à balayer ce malaise ambiant, qu'IL avait instauré.

Tout se passait bien, extrêmement bien même.

Elle avait trouvé en lui un ami, une oreille attentive, un compagnon de boisson à qui elle pouvait passer ses soirées.

Un fantasme pour tes soirées solitaires, lui chantonnait a l'oreille une petite voix désagréable 

Il avait tout gâché, la minute où elle s'était retrouvé presque nu devant lui. À capter son regard bleu, partagée entre le choc et le désir, à espérer sentir sa peau contre elle, à attraper son souffle coupé entre ses lèvres.

C'était plus que cette soirée où elle avait failli lui proposer de passer la nuit dans ses draps.

Des actes, et non plus des pensées

Il avait réveillé en elle un désir qu'elle ne soupçonnait même plus.

Et il osait la laisser en plan sans aucune explication, pas même un au revoir ou une explication !

Quand elle entra dans son baraquement, claquant la porte de fureur, il était allongé dans son canapé, haussant les sourcils, mi-fâché mi-intrigué par cette intrusion soudaine, se relevant sur ses coudes pour mieux l'observer

-Granger….

-Weasley, faut qu'on parle !

Elle s'était planté en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, bouillonnante de colère, prête à déverser sur lui toute la frustration accumulée ses deux dernières semaines.

-Je viens de rentrer, je suis fatigué, je passerai demain te faire un rapport sur la mission, maintenant s'il te plait sors, menace t il d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
-Non.

-Granger, menaça t il sourdement

Il s'était redressé, debout face à elle, les yeux baissé plongés dans les siens. Il voulait l'impressionner, la faire fuir.

Mais après les nombreuses soirées passées ensemble, il ne l'impressionnait plus.

Et elle était encore là, une tempête dans les yeux, les poings serrés à le fusiller du regard.

-Est ce qu'on va en parler ? Du pourquoi tu as fui comme un ado pendant deux semaines ? Du pourquoi tu n'es pas passé directement au bureau me faire ton rapport alors que c'est ta responsabilité, Weasley, questionna t elle, tremblante

Elle allait le frapper, elle en crevait d'envie, de lui faire mal, de lui faire regretter ces deux dernières semaines de vide qu'il avait laissé

Il voulait lui faire payer ces deux dernières semaines, ces putains de nuit à se réveiller en sueur, comme un adolescent en rut.

Le souvenir de sa peau tendre incrusté dans ses rétines, de ses seins lourds qu'il aspirait à prendre en bouche.

Charlie en était là.

Deux semaines à ruminer, à l'imaginer sensuelle, à la vouloir gémissante sous lui.

La soumettre.

Se soumettre à ce corps souple.

Elle le scrutait, un incendie dans ses prunelles brunes, sa bouche gonflée ne faisait que l'appelait.

Lui, sentait la sienne s'assécher.

Et dans un élan fou, il entoura son visage de ses mains rugueuses et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Il l'a senti hoqueter, entrouvrant la bouche et Charlie en profita pour approfondir ce baiser désespéré, sa langue caressant la sienne. 

Le roux recula doucement, gardant son visage en coupe, et la vision qui s'offrait à lui, lui glaça le sang.

Hermione, l'observait, grave, en silence, le rouge aux joues, le souffle court

Charlie avait fait une putain d'erreur.

Une putain de stupide erreur, ricana une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il laissa ses mains retomber de chaque côté de son corps, immobile face à ce visage interloqué.

-Excuse m…. 

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase

Hermione avait attrapé le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers elle.  
Dans un gémissement sensuel, elle se collait contre ce corps dur, voulait sentir sur elle ses mains calleuses.  
Deux semaines qu'il lui manquait, leurs conversations, sa présence, lui tout entier.  
Elle voulait se perdre avec lui, en lui.

La brune lâcha une plainte étouffée quand elle le sentit agrippé ses hanches dans une urgence précipitée.

Il sentait le pin, la fumée, la sueur et l'eau de Cologne

Si le désir avait une odeur, Charlie l'avait collé a la peau.

Il saisit ses jambes, la soulevant sans problèmes, collant ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant son érection naissante dans le creux de ses jambes, lui arrachant un soupir langoureux, vite étouffé par sa bouche.

Maladroitement, une main sous les fesses de la jeune femme, un autre le guidait péniblement dans le couloir menant vers sa chambre.

Disséminant sur leur passage veste, pantalons et chaussures, se retrouvant chacun à moitié nu, échauffé par le corps de l'autre.

Il allait la bouffer.

La marquer et la faire sienne. Il en rêvait depuis deux semaines.

Sans douceur, il la plaqua contre le matelas de son lit, la faisait gémir doucement.

Il l'a senti s'arquer sous son corps, essayant de se coller le plus possible à lui.

Il embrassait, mordait, caressait la moindre parcelle de peau sous lui, laissant une traînée de suçons sur son passage, du cou jusqu'au ventre

Hermione n'en menait pas large, une main agrippée dans les cheveux roux de l'homme, elle exerça une légère pression lorsqu'il couvrit son ventre de baisé mouillé, le sentit sourire sur sa peau, pendant que ces mains à lui s'activait à défaire les boutons de son pantalon

C'est en sentant ses doigts se presser sur l'élastique de sa culotte qu'elle crut perdre la raison.  
Elle le sentait partout sur elle, ses mains pétrissant ses seins, ses cheveux chatouillait son ventre, sa langue traçait un chemin invisible entre ses cuisses et les replis intimes de son sexe.

La brune sentit le bas de son estomac se tordre sous le désir puissant qui la ravageait, ses soupirs s'étaient transformés en râle de plaisir

Charlie avait décidé de ne lui laisser aucun répit, sa langue fouillait allègrement ses chairs tendres, tandis qu'il pinçait ses tétons durcis de plaisir, mordillant ses cuisses.  
Elle sentit ce ressort dans son ventre se ratatiner avant d'exploser dans un feu puissant, lui arrachant un cri de jouissance. 

Le roux releva la tête, considérant avec fierté la brunette.

Ses cheveux bouclés en bataille, ses yeux envahis par le désir, son souffle court qui appelait aux baisers.

Il aurait pu jouir comme un adolescent a cet instant précis face à cette vision.  
Il s'empara de ses lèvres, lui fit goûter ce goût métallique, si propre à elle-même, roula sa langue dans son cou, sur ses lèvres, n'importe où ou il pouvait.

Elle fit courir sa main entre eux deux, sur son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre son érection douloureuse.  
Le roux grogna dans sa bouche quand les doigts de brune s'enroulait autour de lui dans un lent mouvement.

C'était son tour à elle de sourire de malice à présent.

Charlie était enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur florale, gémissant avec délice sous la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. 

-Hermione... Arrête, supplia t il presque, agrippant la main baladeuse entre eux deux.  
La brune enroula ses jambes autours de lui, frottant sa chaleur intime contre cette fierté toute masculine.

-Viens, gémit-elle à son oreille. 

Il ne se fit pas prier, et dans un élan éperdu, il glissa en elle, les faisant soupirer tous les deux. Après un moment d'attente, d'acceptation de ces deux corps se rencontrant pour la première, il sentit la jeune femme rouler des hanches, le suppliant presque.

Et il commença à bouger en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir, étouffé par sa bouche. 

Le roux lui attrapa les poignets d'une main décidée, les remontant au dessus de la tête de la brune, sa deuxième main tourmentant son cou, l'étranglant presque.

Hermione allait craquer, elle voulait tout lui abandonner, lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, la faire plier sous son désir.

Allongée, sous lui, sans aucun moyen de bouger autre chose que ses hanches, elle devinait cette sensation de délivrance titiller son ventre.

C'est lorsqu'il couvrit sa bouche d'une main puissante qu'Hermione sentit son corps se tendre comme une corde sous la violence de l'orgasme qui déferlait en elle. 

Sur elle, Charlie s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, sentant le sexe chaud de la jeune femme se resserrer délicieusement autour de lui, avant de jouir en elle dans un grognement sourd, et de laisser retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Le silence, juste coupé par leurs souffles rapides, les entourait, bienveillant

Charlie se retira doucement de sa partenaire, roulant sur le flanc avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Une main paresseuse vint caresser son dos, suivant les lignes en reliefs de vieilles cicatrices

-Ca va ? , demanda Hermione hésitante 

Il tourna son regard bleu vers elle.

Putain, le sexe lui collait à la peau, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'après un orgasme.

Le roux se pencha vers son visage, mordillant entre ses dents la fine lèvre qu'elle lui présentait et murmura doucement

-Je viens de sauter ma patronne, j'ai peut-être le droit à une promotion maintenant...


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteur: _

_Bonjour!_

_Je voulais tout d'abord tous les gens qui se sont abonnés a cette fiction, qui l'ont mis en favorite, qui m'ont laissé un commentaire: je vous suis extremement reconnaissante, c'est pour vous que j'écrit et ça me touche a chaque fois. __Merci énormément._

_Plus j'écris sur cette fiction, plus j'essaye de faire au max pour m'ameliorer, je réécris les chapitres que j'avais mis de coté, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour qu'elle continue de vous plaire._

_En esperant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant._

_Bonne soirée et à la prochaine fois!_

Juillet 2006

L'activité au sein du camp battait son plein.

Les données et échantillons récoltés depuis ces 7 derniers mois avaient été analysées par les scientifiques et sur le point d'êtres envoyés à Londres.

Rien ne devait être mis de côté, la mission touchait enfin à son but originel, et la moindre erreur serait catastrophique pour les chercheurs londoniens.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'avait annoncé l'employé en charge de la récupération des échantillons. 

L'homme avait jeté un regard lourd de sens à Hermione pendant son discours, sa bévue étant encore bien présente dans l'esprit de ses supérieurs londoniens.

Cette dernière s'était crispée dès son arrivée dans la capitale, avant de l'accompagner aux baraquements scientifiques : de grands ateliers bâchés, où s'affairaient autour d'échantillons de peau, de coquilles et de végétaux en touts genres, une petite dizaine d'experts en dragonologie.

-Les meilleurs, avait ajouté nerveusement la jeune femme sous l'œil inquisiteur de l'inspecteur. 

Merlin, ces visites surprises allaient lui déclencher un ulcère, peut être plusieurs. Elle observa ce petit homme, un certain Firenze Prince, profil type de l'employé de bureau un peu trop zélé.

Court sur ces jambes, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage, une fâcheuse tendance à tapoter impatiemment, son stylo sur son calepin en bois...

Des souvenirs désagréables d'une femme en rose similaire se superposant sur ce visage faussement enfantin en face d'elle.

-Et j'imagine que ce sont des échantillons récent, demanda t'il. Ces yeux l'observaient douteux, derrière ses lunettes.

-Prélevés de ce matin, Monsieur… 

-Et vous êtes toujours au courant, Miss Granger, que vous êtes interdite d'expéditions jusqu'à la fin de cette mission n'est-ce pas… ?

Hermione se raidit sous l'accusation masquée. Sale petite bouse de véracrasse….

-Charles Weasley est en charges des prélèvements sur le terrain, monsieur, répondit-elle, glaciale. 

Prince lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

-Oui, bien sur, votre second…. J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec lui à ce propos. D'homme à homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle allait l'émasculer… Lui faire avaler son calepin et son stylo avec. 

Une demi-journée à supporter cet abruti misogyne, à essuyer des remarques vicieuse sur ses capacités a géré le campement. 

"Les femmes sont trop imprévisibles, vous avez tout quitter à Londres, presque sur un coup de tête, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ou bien

"Votre suspension du mois de mai était nécessaire pour vous calmer Miss Granger, votre erreur était digne d'une femme, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Ne rien dire, sourire, encaisser

Hermione était au bord de l'apoplexie quand Charlie se décida à les rejoindre un peu plus tard dans son bureau. 

Quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta presque net sous l'aura dévastatrice qui régnait dans la pièce. Un simple coup d'œil à la jeune femme lui suffit pour deviner qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas chatouiller ce dragon-là

Il ressentait presque l'électricité magique qui la parcourait, menaçant de tout détruire sur son passage si elle venait à se déchaîner. 

-Monsieur Weasley, enfin ! Nous allions penser que vous ne viendriez jamais ! 

Oui, enfin là, l'homme, pas fou, hésitait plus que tout à s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Hermione, dos à Prince, lui lança un regard long emplis d'espoir.

"Sors-moi de la" sembla t'elle plaidée désespérément sans bruit dans sa direction 

Prince se redressait déjà, marchant vers lui la main tendue.

-J'avais hâte de faire votre rencontre, tant d'histoires autours de vos exploits en Roumanie, j'aurais voulu savoir comment vous gériez les équipes et l'organisation sur la mission actuelle

Charlie fronça les sourcils, perdu.

-Excusez moi, je crois qu'il y a erreur, c'est Miss Granger qui est responsable du camp, pas moi.

-Oui, oui bien sur, lui répondit le petit homme en ricanant. 

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui fulminait derrière eux.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant ce sera tout, ajouta t'il 

La jeune femme étrangla un soupir rageur, avant de sortir de SON bureau, laissant derrière elle un Charlie Weasley plus que perplexe, et absolument pas prêt pour la tornade qui allait lui déferler dessus.

En sortant, elle claqua la porte un peu trop fort pour la forme. 

Dehors, l'air glacial de l'été argentin lui mordait les joues, calmant sa colère. Ne pas craquer, une cinquantaine de personnes comptait sur son sang froid. Au tour de Charlie de supporter Monsieur coincé.

En se dirigeant vers les baraquements scientifiques, la brune laissa ses pensées s'égarer de ce côté la.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparler.

Après cette nuit, la meilleure de sa vie jusque la, elle s'était rhabillé et retournée dans son propre bungalow. Elle se le répétait encore et encore, un simple coup d'un soir, juste de quoi évacuer toute la tension que leur travail leur faisait accumuler.

Pourtant, depuis ce fameux soir, depuis qu'elle avait pu avoir le goût de sa peau chaude sur les lèvres, elle ne rêvait que de lui ressauter dessus, de laisser sa langue parcourir son cou, son torse, de sentir ses mains sur elle, le mordre, de montrer au monde entier qu'il était à elle, et a elle seule.

Un rugissement lointain la tira de ses rêverie. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Juste un coup d'un soir. Son second. Le frère de son ex fiancé.

Il y avait trop de choses qui rentrait dans l'équation pour qu'elle puisse prétendre à la simple idée d'une possible et imaginaire relation avec Charlie Weasley.

En poussant les pans plastifiés de l'entrée, Hermione sentait ce petit pincement au fond d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais accès a la chaleur de cette peau convoitée. 

Le portoloin tournoya sur lui même avant d'emmener avec lui un Firenze Prince rouge de colère sous les yeux d'un Charlie tout aussi fulminant

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu la patience de sa supérieure. Le chargé de récupération avait eu les oreilles rougies par les insultes qui lui avait plu dessus dans l'après midi.

Il avait agrippé le portoloin en promettant furieusement que ces supérieurs allaient entendre parler de cette insubordination, Charlie lui répondait en grognant, enragé.

Personne ne parlait d'Hermione sur ce ton devant lui. Personne.

Il la protégerait jusqu'au bout, jusque devant leurs supérieurs dans leurs petits bureaux gris londoniens s'il le fallait.

Elle était à lui !

Il se glaça à cette pensée. Non, elle n'appartenait à personne, pas même après leur nuit fougueuse.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin face à des draps froid, et elle n'en avait pas reparlé, agissant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le message était passé, clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Leurs réunions restaient plus que professionnels, mais Charlie bouillonnait. Quand elle se rattachait les cheveux, il se les remémorait autour de lui, elle, le chevauchant, ses cheveux comme une manne autour d'eux, les coupant de tout. Quand elle prenait un parchemin entre ses doigts, il pouvait encore les voir tracer le chemin imprévisible de ses propres taches de rousseur sur ses bras. Quand elle amenait son mug de café a sa bouche, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand il entra dans le bungalow de la jeune femme, s'engouffrant dans la chaleur bienveillante.

Il devait lui reporter son entretien avec Prince, la mettre en garde si les pontes de là-haut la contactait.

Hermione était à demi assise sur son bureau, sa baguette entre les dents, entouré de formulaire et parchemins de tout genre. Totalement désirable au naturel.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Charlie! Heureusement que tu es la, Goosander m'a rendu son rapport sur les dernières découvertes, j'ai besoin que tu…

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Il ne bougeait pas, face à elle, le regard indéchiffrable, la scrutant, la transperçant presque de son regard bleu.

-Charlie...tout va bien, demanda t'elle doucement en posant ses papiers sur le bureau.

Ce fut comme un déclic pour le roux.

Il marcha vers elle, lentement, la bloquant dos a son bureau, comme on accule une proie.

Elle haleta presque lorsqu'elle sentit une main large monter dans son dos, sa respiration chaude sur sa joue.

-Cha...Charlie…

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, plongeant dans ces deux grands yeux bleus électriques. Hermione ne put empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il colla son érection contre sa cuisse.

Elle allait délirer de plaisir, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle qu'elle convoitait depuis une semaine.

Charlie lâcha un léger juron avant de plonger sur sa bouche, agrippant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se fondait dans sa chaleur.

Il mordait, suçait, maltraitait, les lèvres qui s'offrait à lui, picorant de baisers sa mâchoire, laissant une trainée de suçons sur sa gorge tendre, se frottant sans vergogne contre elle, l'allongeant presque sur son bureau, enfonçant ses hanches si féminines dans le bois dur. 

Il se figea lorsqu'il la sentit se tendre, essayant de le repousser comme elle pouvait.

Sa raison sembla lui retomber dessus comme un coup de massue. Il se détacha d'un coup de ce corps chaud, effrayé par lui-même.

Il s'était jeté sur elle, comme pour une envie irrépressible. Prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait sans même lui demander son avis à elle.

Il allait quitter ce bungalow devenu beaucoup trop étroit pour lui, lorsque Hermione lui retint le bras.

Doucement, elle amena sa main à lui sur son sein à elle.

De son autre main, elle agrippa sa nuque, amenant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, mixant leurs deux souffles intimement. 

-Juste ce soir, d'accord, murmura t'elle haletante.

Charlie eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle fondit sur lui.

Juste pour cette nuit, il se promit en la soulevant, les deux jambes fines s'enroulant autour de sa taille comme une liane.

Juste ce soir, il se répétait ce mantra en boucle en la jetant sur le matelas.

Mais en la regardant mordre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisirs, Charlie se promit qu'il ferait tout pour retourner dans ses bras au plus vite


	7. Chapter 7

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Bonjour ! _

_Encore merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au chapitre de la semaine dernière, j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux :)  
Concernant cette fiction, sachez que je suis en train de retravailler les derniers chapitres. Vos derniers retours m'encourage vraiment et j'aimerais vous donner la meilleure histoire possible, je n'ai pas envie de bâcler tout cela._

_Il devrait rester "à priori" quatre chapitres avant la fin._

_Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de beta, j'essaye au mieux de gérer les fautes d'orthographes._

_Bonne lecture!_

Août 2006

Le quotidien n'avait pas changé.

Les missions, les prélèvements, les dossiers à remplir, les équipes à gérer.  
Rien n'avait changé.

Pas même leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Enfin, peut être un peu... 

-Charlie !

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le cœur prêt à bondir en dehors de ses lèvres. Elle sentait l'homme sous elle enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chair, agripper ses hanches tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle jusqu'à la libération.

Elle posa une main sur le torse musclée, enroulant ses doigts dans la fine toison bouclée flamboyante, et se penchant avant de déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue râpeuse.

Par Circé, cet homme allait avoir sa peau.

Ce petit sourire narquois qu'il lui lança avant de laisser aller sa tête dans l'oreiller lui suffit à lui tordre le ventre.

Dans un gémissement rauque, il se retira et se déversa sur son ventre, serrant dans sa main les boucles brunes de la jeune femme.

-Meilleure baise du monde, l'entendit-elle grogner tandis qu'elle rigola doucement.

Elle attrapa un mouchoir sur la table basse afin d'essuyer les dernières traces sur elle, lui, lui embrassait le dos de milliers de baisers légers. 

Un mois à se chercher, à se trouver dans n'importe quel endroit de la réserve. Comme deux adolescents en rut.

Au début, il l'avait senti légèrement réticente. Il lui avait cru saisir des mots comme "immoral" et "éthique" entre deux baisers langoureux. Mais ce que Charlie Weasley veut, Charlie Weasley l'as. Il avait balayé les hésitations d'Hermione en un rien de temps.

C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut obtenir d'une femme lorsque on a sa propre tête entre ses cuisses rondes de plaisir.

Il avait besoin de la sentir, de toucher sa peau et il se retenait de se jeter sur ses lèvres lors des réunions hebdomadaires avec l'équipe.

Montrer qu'elle était sienne, à lui et a personne d'autre.

Cette fois où il l'avait plaqué contre son bureau, sa tête ballotant dans le vide tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses gémissements alors qu'il lui infligeait des coups de reins puissants.

Ou cette autre fois dans la tour d'observation, sous la pleine lune, elle penché sur la fenêtre, les deux mains agrippées au rebord pendant qu'il s'activait derrière elle, obnubilé par ses boucles brunes qui tressautaient sur sa chute de reins, ses fesses qui l'engloutissaient en entier.

Ou encore, quand il était revenu de mission, qu'elle l'avait saisi par le col, l'obligeant a s'asseoir, le couvrant de baisers. Il se souvenait encore des baisers papillons qui voletaient de sa bouche a son torse, caressant son ventre, avant qu'elle n'avale son sexe sans prévenir, lui offrant surement une de ses plus belles fellations. 

Le désir les saisissait tout deux, l'ignorer aurait presque été criminel

Il l'observait presque religieusement, ses doigts traçant inlassablement les contours de son corps tendre.

La jeune femme étrangla un petit rire avant de se lover a ses côtés, son visage au creux de sa nuque, respirant sa légère odeur de fumée et de cèdre.

-Ça va me manquer, chuchota t'elle dans son cou.

"Ça", pas "Tu"...

Charlie se figea. 

Son portoloin le remmenant en Roumanie l'attendait le lendemain matin à la première heure. Sa mission au campement argentin était finie.  
Les trois quarts des équipes étaient déjà parties.  
Hermione ferait partie des derniers à quitter le campement la semaine suivante et à retourner à Londres.

Et vraisemblablement, Charlie n'allait pas lui manquer.

Non, juste sa bite, pensa t'il, sombre.

Elle l'avait prévenu pourtant, pas d'attachement, juste du physique. Deux amis qui se rendent service.

Que du sexe.

Il la poussa doucement avant de se rouler sur le côté pour se redresser. Son contact soudainement lui paraissait presque insupportable.

Derrière lui, il la sentit s'étirer, gémissant sous la douce sensation des muscles qui se détendent après un effort trop physique. Elle colla son torse sur son dos, mordant affectueusement sa nuque.

-Tu veux pas revenir t'allonger, demanda t'elle entre deux baisers.

Charlie tourna la tête vers elle, enveloppant son visage dans ses mains avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa bouche rouge.

La pression fut brutale, les dents s'entrechoquant, les langues se cherchant, avant de se calmer, que Charlie devienne plus doux, suçant tendrement la lèvre inférieure de la brune, sa bouche se perdant ensuite dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Toi, tu vas me manquer, murmura t'il dans sa chevelure.

Ce fut a son tour à elle de se crisper.

Il l'a senti s'éloigner de lui, ses grands yeux bruns anxieux essayait de l'éviter.

-Charlie….

-Viens avec moi. 

Il avait lâché la bombe. Ses derniers mois avaient été pour lui les plus intenses de sa vie. Ils formaient un duo explosif, dans la vie comme au lit. Et il en voulait encore plus. L'avoir à ses côtés, continuer ses recherches avec elle, se réveiller avec elle, l'embrasser comme un fou, touts les jours.

Il la voulait à ses côtés quand il irait rendre visite à ses parents.

Charlie Weasley avait Hermione Granger dans la peau. 

La jeune femme se détacha de lui, quitta le lit avant d'attraper prestement ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre. Ses mouvements étaient précipités, trop rapide, autant que ses battements de cœur à lui.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle allait partir, le laisser prendre son portoloin sans rien dire.

-Hermione…

-Non !

Elle était dos à lui, les épaules voutées. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, la réconforter. Mais non, Hermione ne voulait pas de lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui

-On s'était dit que c'était juste le temps de la mission Charlie.

Elle semblait blessée, presque sur le point de pleurer.

-Je ne peux pas, finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Ecoute, je sais qu'on en a pas vraiment parler….  
-On est pas obligé d'en parler tu sais, le coupa t elle précipitamment. 

Elle passa son tee shirt, ferma son pantalon et enfila ses chaussures à la hâte.

Quand elle redressa la tête vers lui, elle affichait un sourire plastique en réponse à son visage sombre et fermé.

-Hermione s'il te plait…

-Je te vois demain matin pour ton départ !

Son sourire était trop faux, ses yeux était humide, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement, son regard humide dirigé vers lui, la main crispée sur la poignée.

-Je suis désolée Charlie…

Quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle, Charlie sentit une pression intolérable dans la poitrine, qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Elle venait de lui briser le cœur sans autre forme de procès 

Elle ne vint même pas pour son départ, prétextant une urgence de dernière minute. Une sombre histoire de rapport envoyé trop tard, avait marmonné le stagiaire qui lui avait délivré la nouvelle.

Conneries.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de le voir une dernière fois.

Au moment d'attraper le portoloin, Charlie eut un gout amer dans la bouche. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui, très bien.

Il oublierait le plus possible son souvenir, ses rires et sa peau. Il ne penserait plus a leurs discussions du vendredi soir et a ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, très bien, il ferait de même, même si cela devait lui coûter.

La sensation froide d'un crochet lui attrapant le nombril le saisit. Autour de lui, l'image du campement s'effaça, tourbillonnante, emmenant avec elle un trop plein de souvenirs  
**  
**

Fin de l'histoire.  
Tombé de rideau, plus rien à voir.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine, je préfère prévenir, il y a une mention d'un caractère dépressif._

_Merci encore pour vos super retours de la semaine dernière._

_Les updates pour le mois de février risquent d'être moins régulières à cause de mon travail, mais j'espère vous livrer tout ça rapidement !_

_Comme d'habitude, cette fiction n'a pas de bêta, il se peut qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe malgré ma vigilance._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Septembre 2006_

Hermione suivit paresseusement du doigt une goutte de pluie finir sa course contre la fenêtre du petit salon londonien.

Elle lâcha un soupir lourd avant de resserrer son gilet autour de ses épaules.

Le retour sur Londres avait été plus que pénible.

Hermione avait quitté le cœur lourd le campement vide argentin, se repassant les derniers mois qu'elle y avait pu vivre. Les gens avec qui elle avait vécu, des amis qu'elle s'y était fait, les locaux qui étaient devenus si familiers qu'elle se pensait chez elle, même les dragons lui manquaient terriblement, emplie de cette furieuse adrénaline à chaque fois qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour écouter leur rugissement.

Et Charlie.

La brune réprima une violente envie de pleurer.

Il lui manquait atrocement.

Elle aurait du s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, ne jamais le lâcher, lui hurler qu'elle tenait à lui.

À la place, elle l'avait repoussé, ignorer même, le jour de son départ.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas imaginer son expression quand il eut pris conscience qu'elle ne viendrait pas lui dire au revoir.

Il devait la détester, la haïr plus que tout. Et elle ne lui en voudrait même pas pour cela.

Sur le moment, elle s'était dit que sa réaction à elle était toute rationnelle. Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble, il y avait beaucoup trop de chose en arrière-plan à prendre à compte, et elle ne voulait absolument pas ruiner leur amitié avec des histoires de fesses pas appropriées.

Mais maintenant, recroquevillé sur elle-même au 12 square Grimmauld à regarder le temps pluvieux londonien, Hermione savait qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur.

Quitter son ancienne vie avait débloqué en elle un vent furieux de contestation constante, que Charlie avait réussi à canaliser tout en lui laissant le champ libre.

L'impliquer dans sa vie, revenait à dire qu'elle redevenait cette femme tributaire d'un homme, le mouvement perpétuel était rompu.

Elle était perdue.

Elle qui rêvait d'indépendance, de grand voyage a l'autre bout du monde, d'aventure draconique, elle se prenait à rêver de grands bras fort autour d'elle, de conversation passionnante et interminable au coin du feu, d'une intimité toute neuve et forte.

Un rire léger la coupa dans ses réflexions troublées. Une épaisse et longue chevelure rousse passa en coup de vent devant la porte du salon.

Ginny et Harry étaient visiblement rentrés de leur shopping spécial bébé.

Ils avaient accepté de l'héberger au square Grimmauld le temps qu'elle retrouve un appartement.

La rousse était en plein dans son cinquième mois de grossesse, resplendissante et trop heureuse d'avoir son amie d'enfance a ses côtés au quotidien, partageant avec elle les différentes découvertes qu'elle pouvait trouver sur la maternité.

"Tu savais qu'un bouchon de mucus se formait à l'entrée de l'utérus ?" ou encore "Ma libido a explosée depuis le dernier mois !"

Et de temps en temps "Et Charlie, tu as des nouvelles", "Il est comment au quotidien ?"

Dans ces moments-là Hermione aurait tout donner pour revenir sur des discussions tel que la libido de ces meilleurs amis, mais Ginny voulait tellement de nouvelles de son frère trop absent, qu'Hermione essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, lui parlant des discussions qu'ils avaient eues, des dragons qu'il avait réussis à approcher, gardant pour elle le souvenir de son rire communicatif, de ses baisers fougueux et de leurs étreintes passionnées

Harry quant à lui, était beaucoup trop heureux. Sa femme était enceinte, sa meilleure amie était revenue de l'autre bout du monde, pour une fois, sa vie ressemblait à une vie normale.

Il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux.

La brune ne pouvait clairement pas lui faire part de ces doutes, leurs discussions s'arrêtaient au stade de la couleur à choisir pour le berceau du futur bébé.

Elle ne croisa Ron qu'une fois, sur le chemin de Traverse, sortant de la célèbre boutique Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Il en avait pris les rênes depuis plusieurs mois, rejoignant son ainé Georges dans l'aventure.

Accrochée à son bras, une petite silhouette blonde claudicante sur une canne qu'Hermione eut tout le mal du monde à reconnaître.

Lavande Brown portait encore sur son corps les ravages de la guerre.

Greyback ne l'avait pas tué, mais ses dents tranchantes lui avait déchiré la joue droite, et une large cicatrice presque blanche lui barrait le côté du visage jusque dans le cou.

S'appuyant sur le jeune Weasley, elle rigola en montrant sa canne en bois a Hermione, blaguant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment stable sans Ronald.

La brune les avait observés s'éloigner dans la foule après les avoir salué…

Lui, embrassant ses boucles blondes. Elle, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un grand rire clair, heureuse.

Hermione en avait eu le cœur serré.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf elle.

Elle se sentait encore plus étrangère que lorsqu'elle avait fui sa vie d'avant. Tout le monde était heureux, vivait paisiblement sa petite vie.

La semaine dans son petit bureau gris au 42e sous sol du ministère de la magie.

Le dimanche chez les Weasley, accostée de tous les côtés par une horde familiale un peu trop envahissante.

Ils étaient devenus sa seule famille depuis la guerre

Les dégâts de son sortilège sur la mémoire de ses parents étaient irréversibles.  
Ils n'étaient jamais rentrés d'Australie

Et ils n'avaient jamais eu de fille.

Molly avait tout fait pour qu'Hermione se sente comme chez elle au Terrier, lui aménageant une chambre, près de celle de Ginny, lui offrant des pulls tricotés, un grand H brodé sur le torse.

La jeune femme avait été très reconnaissante.

Mais maintenant, après sa rupture soudaine avec Ron, et son aventure, bien que secrète, avec Charlie, elle avait du mal à regarder Molly Weasley dans les yeux.

Elle avait bien testé les aventures sans lendemain, les sorties de bar dans les bras de sorciers ou de moldus entreprenant. Mais les réveils pâteux et minables dans sa petite chambre de square Grimmauld n'avait pas le gout des matins lumineux argentins, l'odeur de café embaumant la chambre, les bras chauds qui l'enlaçaient.

Ces matin-là, elle avait envie de hurler, de jeter le pauvre type qu'elle avait ramené la veille dans sa chambre, de se mettre en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle avait encore Charlie Weasley gravé dans la peau, et pour le moment rien ne lui permettait de l'oublier

Un vent violent de nostalgie et de tristesse la tourmentait sans interruption. Dans ses moments les plus noirs, Hermione ne sortait pas de sa chambre, prétextait une quelconque maladie et s'enfonçait encore plus dans la chaleur de ses draps.

Elle se réveillait de ses jours noirs avec une énergie folle, et une envie de tout écraser autour d'elle, elle finissait très souvent par aller danser dans des bars moldus, ne rentrant qu'au petit matin, jamais seule.

Et tout recommençait.

Un cycle infini de tristesse sans fond.

-Hermione, tout va bien ?

Elle releva le nez de la fenêtre, pour croiser un regard vert soucieux. Harry l'observait depuis la porte du salon, les mains encore pleines de sac en tout genre, surement tous remplis de couches, bodys, et jouet en peluche.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Elle avait bien essayé de ne pas craquer, de tenir, d'être forte. Mais ça devenait trop dur, de ne parler à personne, de sourire alors qu'on se sent vide comme une coquille morte.

Elle étrangla un sanglot avant de fixer son regard sur le coin du tapis au sol.

Le coin était un peu éliminé par le temps, peut être voire à utiliser un sortilège pour raviver la couleur.

-Hermione ?

Il s'était avancé vers elle, lâchant les sacs au sol, ses mains à présent sur ses épaules

Tout semblait humide et mouillé autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Ah c'était donc ça.

Mais Harry était là maintenant, non ? Il l'enlaçait tendrement, murmurant des paroles de réconfort dans ses cheveux.

Elle pouvait se laisser aller maintenant.

Hermione s'accrocha à Harry de toutes ces forces, laissant sortir les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.


End file.
